Eyes of Odalro Hair of Salogel Blood of Sir Odorf
by AgglesPotter
Summary: Fred and George discover an enchanted mistletoe and figure out how much fun this item will be so close to Christmas.


A/N Sorry, I forgot to write the name of the first chapter. It's called Inside the Filing cabinet. It was really short too. Sorry!

  
  


Chap.2

Eyes of Odnalro, Hair of Salogel, Blood of Sir Odorf 

  
  


Harry and Hermione sat across from each other in the common room, staring at each other in the same disgusted face. "Harry, I can't believe that you would do something like that. Especially in public! How utterly disgusting."

"First off, I wouldn't go kissing you in private, let alone in public. And secondly, it was you who did the kissing and I just got pulled in! So don't go screaming in my face trying to blame it all on me!" Just as soon as Harry finished the furry in Hermione's eyes flamed as the fumes within her burst out with sudden anger. "How dare you!" She jumped up and a loud slapping noise of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the entire common room.

"OUCH! That hurt!" Harry yelled jumping up also. 

"Really? IT hurt? By the sounds of it, it was almost as if were a tiny little poke in the skin. You know, nothing big." George said in the most sarcastic voice that he could muster. Fred laughing soundlessly behind him.

"You are nothing but an unsympathetic troll you know that George." Harry replied fully upset that Hermione had just slapped him.

"Yup, and I'm proud of it. By the way, Ron, could I have that mistletoe so I can, uh, dispose of it." George said as a quick cover.

"What? Yeah sure. You know, it's strange, Draco and Parvati did the whole tradition, now Harry and Hermione did it too. What's next? Snape and McGonagall?" Fred and George whipped their heads around and stared at each other with the evil grin on their faces.

"Well, uh, we had better get going, Fred and I have got to talk with Lee." George and Fred hurried up the stairs to their room.

"Fred, George, I was just thinking of you two. You know, I was thinking, that since I'm Head Boy now, I could make a suggestion to Dumbledore to pardon you two for all the pranks you've pulled in the past. What do you think?" Lee looked quite excited., Fred and George on the other hand, looked disgusted.

"Lee, I'm shocked, you of all people should know we've built our bad reputation up all these years and we expect it to stay that way. So sorry. Anyway, now the important stuff, Fred, being the bright man he is," Fred puffed up his chest with pride, still unable to speak. "put enchanted mistletoe in his mouth, and he lost his voice, so now we must go to the hospital wing and sneak out a book to find out how to cure his throat."

"Let me guess. You need my help to make a diversion and get the book for you, right? And you expect me to say okay right? Well I'm sorry, I'm Head Boy now, I can't go around like a little child making diversions for mischievous young men."

"In other words, kay." George said smiling.

"Let's do it!" Lee said returning the evil smile. Fred looked thrilled that he was going to get his voice back. "So guys, what's the plan?" 

George smiled his evil smile.

* * *

10:46 p.m. Thursday night. 19/12/97 

The trio sneaked silently down the hallway making little noise as they made their way toward the hospital wing.

"Ouch! Holy fuck man! That was heel you stepped on! Watch your footing next time asshole." George yelled in a whisper. "God, you'd think that you of all people would know where to step Fred. My twin brother, You're such a piece of shit."

"Sorry!" Fred mouthed sarcastically, fingering George.

"Why you bloody..." 

"Honestly, I can't take you two anywhere. Now you two better hush up or we'll turn right around and head back to the common room without doing any evil, is that understood?" Lee said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Alright mama!" George laughed.

"SHHHH!" Lee almost yelled. They started up the stairs being ever so quiet while they were tip-toeing.

At last they reached the hospital wing and started looking through some of the books, being careful not to disturb Madame Pomfrey's sleep.

"Pssst! George, Fred, have you found it yet?" 

"I don't know. Is it called 'Wonderful remedy's from Intrinalia'?"

"That's it! Hurry up we have to leave and get back to the common room before someone catches us."

"By someone, would you mean, me?" Fred, George, and Lee whirled around to see Snape standing behind them. 

"Why, Professor Snape, how good to see you. Sorry we can't chat right now but we'll be seeing you soon, maybe we can chat tomorrow. We're so tired we have to get back to bed." George made a fake yawn as the others did the same. "Well, we'll be seeing you a bit later."

"Nice try boys. Let's see, I'll take 50 points from Gryfindor each and a detention for all of you. You will report to my office promptly at 6:30 tomorrow morning, where you will await your fate. And if I'm not mistaken, you two," he glared at Fred and George, "already have a detention from Mr. Filch. Now, I'll be escorting you three stooges back to the Gryfindor tower., and I don't want to see you out of bed after hours again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." George and Lee replied. Fred merely stood there, being enable to talk.

"Fred!" Snape snapped. Immediately getting Fred to look at him. "I didn't hear you. Please answer me and save yourself the embarrassment of losing yet another 50 points.

"Yes sir!" George said looking the opposite direction of Snape, imitating Fred's voice.

"That's better, now let's get to your rooms and hurry it up."

Snape came all the way to the common room stairs and watched the three head up the stairs towards their room, before leaving.

"Gee, that was perfect, we got all the way to the hospital wing, found the book, got caught out of bed, lost points from Gryfindor and didn't even get the God damned book!" Lee exploded.

"Who said we didn't?" George evil grinned as he slid a book out of his backpack.

"George, you sly little devil you." Lee smirked.

"Of course. Now, let's go find all the ingredients that we need to use in order to make the potion."

"How do you know it's a potion?" Lee asked puzzled.

"Because, jackass, I already looked it over. Now, I'll give each one of us one of the things on the list, since there's only three, and we'll all split up and find the items. Now Fred, you will look in Snape's storage cupboard and get the eye's of Odnalro. Lee, you go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, and get the hair of Salogel. And me, I'll go to the History of Magic class and get the blood of Sir Odorf."

"How do you know where these things are?" Lee questioned.

George grinned at Fred, "Well a couple years ago, Fred and I found another device, similar to the Marauder's Map. Only it was more updated. You know that Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs had only seven of the twenty- six passageways in Hogwarts. There's quite a few of them. The only ones that those four knew of were the ones leading into Hogsmeade. While, whoever made this one, well they a lot more than just ones that lead into Hogsmeade. Anyway, Fred and I just never got around to telling you until now. Sorry. We kept putting it off or forgetting about it. Now, let's go find the stuff."

"Hold it, you mean to tell me that you two knew about another map and you didn't even tell me?!" Lee exclaimed obviously very upset and hurt. 

"I said sorry. At least we told you at all. Can we just go get the stuff now? Fred can't talk and it must be very annoying for him."

"I guess your right. Okay, so where exactly is the passageway to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room?" Lee asked utterly confused.

George went into brief detail about how to get there. Then the three set off. George left the common room and went out into the hallway, beside the portrait of the Fat Lady, then hung a right. He came to some stairs heading down and a wall. He searched around on the wall, then finding a small area with a black mark on it, hit the spot three times and stepped back. The wall suddenly vanished leaving a long spiraling staircase going downwards. 

When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he came to a fork in the path, he took the left then was left in complete darkness. "Lumos!" George said lighting up the long corridor. Now being able to see where he was going, he headed down the path. He had only made it about halfway down, when he stopped very abruptly. Muttering something under his breath, the wall again, vanished. He walked into the History of Magic classroom. "Let's see, where oh where has the blood gone? Oh where oh where could it be?" George looked around curiously. "Could it be behind door number one?" George opened up a drawer in the desk. "Nope, not door number one. How 'bout door number two?" he said as he ripped open another drawer. "Nope, not number two either." George looked across the room and something caught his eye. A camouflaged door handle was sticking out of the wall. "Strange, I didn't know Binns had a storage cupboard. Last time I was here he had all the blood in his top drawer. So most likely it would be in there, if it's not in one of these two drawers." George walked over to the wall-looking door. "And behind door number three..." George ripped open the camouflaged door and found many bottles of blood. "Whoa! Binns has quite a few different blood samples of famous people. And since it's alphabetically ordered I'll have no trouble finding it. Let's see here, blood of dragons a-z, blood of flobberworms, oh this is no good! Down to the O's. Okay here, blood of oblib, OH here we are! Blood of Odorf, Sir. Okay! Now back to the common room." 

* * *

Lee watched as George left. Then followed him out the door. Only instead of turning right , he went straight and down the stairs in front of him. As he was walking down the stairs he stopped about a quarter of the way down. "Okay, now George said that there would be a knothole in the wall somewhere." Lee started looking. "Oh, here it is. Now I wave my wand and say 'Mellyrn Daro Manjorbrow'." Just as Lee finished waving his wand and saying the phrase, a large door appeared in the wall. Getting the idea, Lee opened the door and went inside. Just as he walked inside, he rolled into a ball as George had told him to do. Suddenly Lee was sliding down a long slide-type thing. "Man, if I hadn't have rolled up in that ball, I might have broken my leg!" Almost as soon as Lee had said that he hit hard earth. "Ouch. Okay." Lee got up, looked around and said "Lumos" The dimly lit passageway lit up immediately revealing six doors. Three on one side and three on the other. Trying to remember which door George had told him to go in, Lee started walking. "Okay, I think it was third door on the left." Lee opened the door and was amazed not to see the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, but the kitchen with tiny house elves running around throughout the kitchen, not taking any interest in Lee's face poking out from the stove. The elves never used this stove because of the out of order sign on it. 

Pulling his head back in the door, he then went to the third door on the right side. He stepped into what seemed like a big theater. Looking around he saw a bed and a couple other things that a person would have in their bedroom. Only this bedroom had a foul stench to it, like someone had hurled in there and didn't bother cleaning it up and left it there to mold and decay. Then Lee realized that this bedroom was McGonagall's. 

Looking upwards Lee realized that he was inside a mirror. "Be careful when you move dear, that tickles!" the mirror exclaimed.

"Sorry. But please keep your voice in a whisper." Lee said a little nervous that the mirror had woken up McGonagall.

"So sorry dear. So, are you a friend of Fred and George?" asked the mirror rather curiously.

"Yes, I am, I'm Lee, Lee Jordan." Lee stuttered, anxious to leave. "You know, I'd better be going, I might get caught out of bed."

"Oh yes, quite alright. Please do come back sometime."

"Alright. I will." With that Lee went back out of the door back into the hallway. "Okay, I'll try this one." He opened a door right next to the one he had just been in. He stepped in and came out in a stall in the girls bathroom. "Yikes! I better get out of here, looks like Myrtle is bawling again." he said noting the puddle of water on the floor that was expanding by the second.

Lee went through all the other doors coming out in all kinds of places, like, the ghost parlor where all the ghosts sleep, Filch's office, a backdoor, outside, and finally came to the door where it led to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Lee looked around quickly, he wanted to get out of there fast. He checked through all kinds of things and finally found the hair of Salogel. 

Glad to be leaving the classroom he headed back the way he came. Only this time, when he got to the slide-type thing he had come down on he tapped it twice and said "Trefghastus Mergorias." The slide thing changed into an escalator and started upwards. Every time that Lee got to a higher level the stairs behind him would turn back into the slide.

* * * 

Fred watched as the other two headed out the door and he turned around and went directly to the fireplace. Secretly thanking George for giving him a passageway where you didn't have to say anything to get it to move. He pulled on the fireplace with all his might trying to force it open. After a couple of minutes of pulling he finally opened it up. Being careful to put it back in place as he left, he continued on through the enclosed space. Not being able to light his wand he had to go on through the dark remembering where everything was. Fortunately for him, he had taken this passage so many times that he had it almost completely memorized. He continued going straight until he thought that it was about time to stop. He started feeling around on the wall looking for the one smooth area surrounded by rough dry rock. Finding the spot he was looking for he pushed down on it. The wall disappeared and got replaced with Snape's storage cupboard. 

Checking through everything quickly he found what he was looking for. The two eyes of Odnalro. "Aha! I've found them!" he thought to himself as he tapped the wall with his wand. The wall that had originally been there returned and Fred made his way back to the common room to meet with the others.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
